


The Games We Play

by MsRay3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Femslash, The 100 - Freeform, clarke and lexa - Freeform, lesbihonest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRay3/pseuds/MsRay3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa fluff... Clarke is in Lexa's tent and she has a few fun ways to pass the time. (Set Before 2x14) #Clexa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Games We Play** _literally_

_by Rachel JD_

* * *

 

Lexa stood in the corner of the tent as she offered me a drink. I drank once or twice before, which always led to a massive hangover the next day. There was impending an war hanging over our heads so I took the cup with little reluctance.

We were in her large makeshift tent as a form of headquarters with many lit torches. I looked around and thought that it was oddly romantic to be in such close quarters with her, not that it was the first time. I inhaled deeply and swallow trying to shake the thought away. She was on the opposite side of the room staring at me thoughtfully, wondering why I was quiet, assuming all the wrong things.

I turned around and I met her eyes. She lifted her flask and said, "being the leader the people deserve."

I raised my glass toward her smiling and replied, "to being a good leader," and took the drink. It burned pleasantly as it went down and I coughed a little, which warranted a chuckle from Lexa.

Lexa step forward crossing the little space that was between us. Our eyes never wavered from each other as she crossed the room. She touched my shoulder and said, "a good leader knows when to relax."

I took what she said as somewhat of a challenge. My eyes lost her's for a moment. I was unsure of myself with our close proximity, but I met her gaze once again attempting to feel confident.

"Well, then I guess we're gonna need another shot."

Lexa tilted your head to the side not understanding what I said to her. I pointed to her flask, "that means one more."

She nodded and handed it to me. I took a sip without hesitation recognizing that she was letting her guard down enough for us to share a moment. My mind wondered to the fact that her lips had touch the flask that was now touching mine. I shivered picking up her pine tree, forest scent. Her eyes were closely watching me, but my actions were mask or so I hoped. I handed her back the flask and nodded a thank you.

I had almost forgotten what it was like to have fun, but being with her alone as we drank into the night reminded me that happiness wasn't a fleeting dream. I was trying very hard to focus on anything other than the war. The alcohol was helping though, but Lexa was not making it very easy on me to think about anything else besides her lips.

After about four more shared swigs of alcohol later, I was feeling quite adventurous. I held out my hand and touched her's pulling her close to me as we sat on the rugged floor. I tried to show her a few games she didn't know, the first being 'rock-paper-scissor.' I had no real reason or motivation besides just wanting to feel connected to her somehow.

The concept of the game was so simple it made me laugh trying to explain it. She cocked her head to the side trying to hide a smile. My hand lingered on hers for a moment too long. When she looked at me I couldn't clearly describe the feeling, but her eyes tell a story.

"Can you remind me what the purpose of this game is for again sky princess?" Lexa's head stayed tilted as my hands cupped hers. I was holding her hand into a fist formation for the 'rock' portion of the game. After a moment she got the gist of it, but smirked at me even as I slowly let go of her hands.

"When there's not a clear answer it's how my people make a neutral decision," I tried to explain. "And it's fun to win."

Lexa's eyes had a sparkle to them, "it reminds me of nicarge. It's a wrestling match, the best two out of three as you put it?"

I laughed and shook my head, "yes, but perhaps a little less violent."

We played around with rock-paper-scissor and I had beaten her a few times getting into a rhythm. Lexa was grunted unsure of how to play. "But this is a game of chance, there is no real skill involved," she told me begrudgingly.

"That is not true," I slapped my hands on my legs that felt a bit wobbly even though we were both sitting. "There is plenty of skill involved. One has to be intuitive and guess the other person's move in order to win." I paused thinking, "even then yes, it still greatly by chance, but how well do you think you know me?" I played up the odds wanting her take a bet I was about to propose.

She looked at me unfazed with a stern face. She did not quite believe me I stared at her.

"Intuition and a little Lady Luck," I smirked as our eyes were locked on one another.

I breathed, "let's go again, this time whoever wins has to do one thing the other person says."

The prospect of winning was a grand one with such a wager.

"Are you sure you feel up to loosing tonight Clarke?" Lexa eyes focused at my challenge.

"Since I have won the last few, I'm quite confident in my skills. I happened to be the rock-paper-scissor champion, so don't be too confident Commander."

She took the bet grinning which should have made me uneasy, but I was far too confident with the help of liquid courage. We sat close to one another for our final round. Before the countdown I looked up at Lexa as we both sat crosslegged in front each other. I stopped breathing for a second imagining the wonderful things I could make her to do once I won. Lexa didn't let me lavish in my daydream for long smirking knowingly as if she were thinking something similar to me.

"1, 2, 3..."

Lexa's scissor, beat my paper. I stared at her dumbfounded with my mouth gaping open thinking I had a strong vibe of her next move. A small smile crept up as she looked into my eyes. Her expression was unreadable.

I let out a sigh. "What shall it be Commander?" Lexa stayed silent for a long moment, which sent my nerves on edge. I stared at her lips and she caught me. I readjusted my gaze quickly enough.

"I think I'll save my prize for another day as to not spoil such an opportunity."

"No fair!" I laughed.

"You did not say when it this gift would have to transpire."

"You are right. I concede," throwing my hands in the air defeated. I knew then that betting against a smart, cunning warrior such as Lexa would surely be my downfall. I did not seem to care though only wanting to share the rest of everything I could with her. "There is whole other game dedicated to the concept of 'truth or dare' and it's exactly how it sounds..."

I paused not wanting to dive too far into an explanation for fear I would owe Lexa more of my soul then I was willing to bare at the moment. She was cunning in her analysis of my attempt at self preservation and did not push too far too fast. "That'll have to be for another day though..." I added.

She leaned forward close enough where I could feel her breath on my skin. "Perai hokie ma neima Sky-girl." Her lips were just a gasp away from mine.

I had no idea what she said and she knew it. Her lips would play a game where her eyes would give her away. She stood up to leave, "good night Clarke."

I stood not able to find my voice. It was late, but I grew weary with her impending absence. Before anything good came to mind she was gone and I was left alone with silence where her sultry voice use to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set this story before the finale & before their kiss. It's fluff... I watched the first season in just about a day after I discovered the #Clexa ship and I'm so glad I did!
> 
> This story was just a thought and is writing itself... I hope everyone is enjoying it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Games We Play**  
_Rachel JD_

* * *

 

I was unsure what the next day would bring besides a raging headache, which seemed unavoidable. But thankfully I woke up with a clear mind and a sunny day or at least what I thought was a clear mind. I stepped out of my tent into a fog of people my eyes searching for Lexa. I found myself doing that more and more even if I would not admit it out loud.

I heard grunts, noises, rattling of chain, and clanging of swords farther off in the distance. I walked through the throng of people gathering around the circle. I peeked over a few in an attempt to see the commotion. I saw Lexa in the center of the circle fighting another warrior in hand-to-hand combat. The crowd was ominous. Had they turned against her? Had they known about the missile?

My mind immediately registered danger and I thought she was in trouble. I push forward through the people thinking of only Lexa. I was unsure of the grounders many custom. If the commander was in a real fight would it be their duty to stand and watch and possible let the Commander die for honor's sake? I way not willing to find out as my heart started to pound my chest. My reactions were quick and swift. I didn't think much before pushed through the people in front of me.

The warrior wearing a wolf jacket managed to grab Lexa by the arm and get her in a rear wrist lock. She almost fell to the ground. He quickly grabbed a sword that was sticking up from the mud and started to raise the sword towards the commander. Lexa had a plan of her own grabbing the knife holstered in her pant leg swinging it up in front of her to catch the sword of the warrior, pushing him off of her to face him. She had managed to deflect his next attack with a swift strike with his weapon falling. I jumped forward through the crowd finding my ever-so-dumb courage.

I pushed the attacking warrior out of the way with my whole body. I maneuvered close to Lexa standing in between her and the other warrior brandishing my firearm. I hid Lexa behind me not concerned about my own safety. She was a much more skilled fighter than me, but all I cared about in that moment was protecting her. I needed her, after all.

I took a bladed stance and the crowd stopped chattering and looked at me sternly as if I had made a proclamation. I looked around unsure of myself in that moment. I stood bodly between the commander and anyone else would try to harm her. I gained the respect from her people through acts of courage, so I hoped this one counted as well. I heard a bit of laughter from around the crowd as Lexa stood tall staring at me the smirk on her face.

"Good morning Sky Princess I see you have found me," it was playfully mocking.

I turned around to meet Lexa's gaze, but I frowned, "what's going on are you in danger?" I spat out.

Octavia stepped out of the crowd with a knowing smile on her face and a man behind her yelled, "nagofe eni malena?"  
Is she yours to protect?

I turned towards the crowd trying to understand what was going on. My eyes searched Lexa for answers she did not give me one. I was unsure of why she was smiling at me after just being attacked. The warrior in front of us bowed his head. "Heda," he excused himself.

"Are you okay?" I asked Lexa.

"Clarke, I fine. We were just training," Lexa attempted to calm me, because I was visibly upset.

I instantly turned bright red and felt silly for wearing my emotions on my sleeve. I looked around the crowd and everyone but me was smiling. At least they knew that I would protect the commander with my life as I have done once before. I was a bit unsure as to why I had stepped forward so quickly without any recognition to the circumstances around me. I would do it again though, if I ever thought Lexa was in danger. I need her spirit right where it is.

My shock must have registered, because all Lexa did was grin at me. She did not touch me, push me away, or say another word. She stepped backed into the crowd where I could no longer see her. The crowd had dispersed besides Octavia who grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards her walking away.

"What was that Clarke?" Octavia asked me.

I did not know what to say, "I thought she was in trouble."

Octavia looked me up and down and smiled, "okay Princess." We walked further away from anyone up the hill we could speak privately. "I'll tell you what it looks like, you are protecting what your claiming is yours." I did not understand the statement.

Octavia was becoming more of a grounder by the day understanding their ways differently than I could. My lack of response for all she needed because she continued, "you and the commander have been spending a lot of time together and people have noticed. Don't get me wrong no one is upset about it, but they want to know your motives. Everyone is protective of the commander she's the most important person here, but the commander is also very protective of you which is unusual."

I thought about what she said for a moment staring at the ground not taking into account how our relationship was perceived. "I care about her," I told Octavia unabashed and without much pause. I wasn't afraid to admit that much.

Octavia looked at me smiled, "well we all could have guessed that Clarke." She left me alone on the hill by myself as she walked away. It seemed like everyone today was walking away from me and it was infuriating.

I thought maybe I should take a strategic stance in leaving Lexa alone for a while and letting the rumors die. I did not want to bring any unnecessary attention to her or make her look weak in anyway. I'm not very familiar with their customs. Aren't emotions weakness after all?

I did not believe she carried the same affection as I for her. I let that conversation hang in the air. If Lexa heard the rumors she did not care to tell me about them.

I did not believe she carried the same affection as I for her. I was unsure of what our growing friendship would bring. I was unsure of what she wanted out of this besides the alliance. I knew that I cared about her and I was not willing to hide that fact, because I wasn't ashamed of it. Emotions aren't weakness, they're just the gunpowder to the gun. There was this pulling tugging my chest and always wanted to be around her. Up until that point I was able to ignore it well, but today my walls came crashing down in front of far too many people for me to ignore.

I would have to think on my emotions later, because right now there was a war to be fought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far.  
> The rest of the language I was making up, but I'd like a dictionary.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Games We Play**  
_Rachel JD_

* * *

 

It was hard to avoid each other, because she was the commander and I was the spokesman for my people. There was no way around us having to interact on a regular basis. I did my best to keep my distance, but I really didn't see the point. Ultimately I wanted to be around her even though I did a pretty good job hiding the fact from myself. I think Lexa knew I was trying to avoid her. She did a pretty good job at avoiding me as well, which illogically made me upset with her. I was doing the same thing. I just didn't care to have my own games played against me. Lexa had a professional the cold demeanor which made a lack of personal contact much harder to bare. I thought we were getting somewhere with each other.

She left for a daytrip and I had not seen her. It irritated me further to not know where she was or to be able to talk to her if I needed to. Everything I was thinking and feeling about Lexa was delirious and emotional and I could not get away from it. She finally had returned home in the early morning. I only knew, because I had seen her personal guard. I was on a mission to find her and my reasons were selfish. I made a circle around her tent but did not hear anything inside, so I started walking hoping to spot her somewhere.

I found her as I stumbled around a tree and my heart caught in my throat. Her back was turned - she hadn't seen me yet. It felt like I had not seen her for weeks when in reality it had just been a night. I walked up behind her with her cloak draped behind her. Being stealthy wasn't an option, she would discover me soon enough. When I saw her face she did not have her usual warpaint surrounding her eyes. Lexa was so natural beauty it always seemed to shock me no matter how many times I had seen her in such an unguarded state. I did know such perfection could exist.

For days now, it had bothered me that I didn't know what she said after our the first night we drinking together. I kept racking my brain to remember the words. She had said them so quietly, I can barely remember. I have not heard them well enough to ask someone else to translate for me either. I thought the secret was better kept safe between just her and I. She was not one that liked to have others know how she felt, which made it more important for me to understand anything and everything she ever wanted to say to me. I did not want to betray her trust by speaking words out loud that were meant for just us. Lexa and I, like we were something.

Her absence only made my curiosity worse. She was the only one who could tell me what she said, but I knew she would not unless I had some leverage. I had to come up with a plan.

"I declare thumb war!" I yelled into the trees making Lexa stopped in her tracks.  
Be it, may not be the best plan, it's what I came up with.

Lexa always had this look that was so stern and unapproachable. She often looked at me quizzically, but this particular look was confused with a bit of amusement. "Excuse me Princess?"

I hated when she called me 'Princess' in a certain tone. It was almost like she was mocking me, she knew, it's why she continue use it.

"Its Clarke, and I declare thumb war," my arms went up in the air and slapped my side defiantly. It was the best thing I could think of to get her attention and maybe eased the ice from her.

"A thumb what?"

I held out my thumb walking towards her seeing her confusion, which made it more humorous. I tried very hard not to crack a smile. She looked at my thumb with her mouth slightly open and then her eyes met mine.

"Is this another game I don't know about?"

"Why yes it is commander. Do you take my challenge?"

She stared at me thoughtfully, "I am never one to back down, but let's take this elsewhere shall we?"

I followed her to her tent. She draped the door open and let the curtain fall. We had some privacy once again. This scene was all-too-familiar. I turned toward her bed. I swallowed deeply imagining her sleeping there peacefully or the things that her and I could do there not so peacefully.

Her voice snapped me out of my daydream, "we all are already in a war - are you breaking our allegiance?" she asked skeptical.

A stared dumbfounded not realizing what she was talking about, "oh the thumb war!" I tried to gathered myself. "No, this..." I held out my hand and grabbed her opposite, maneuvering it so we were holding each other's clenched hands with our thumbs pointed upward. She stared at me like I was crazy and it made me smile.

"The rules are whoever pins the other one's thumb first, wins." I maneuvered my thumb over hers to explain, "like so."

"So we play this and then what Clarke?" Lexa asked.

"Winner's prize will be... the winner gets to ask one question to the other," I raised an eyebrow hoping she'd take my bet. One should not bet against the commander though ever she is a cunning creature with trapdoors and the heart behind a vault. I feel as though she's the honey and I'm the bee and I cannot resist her, she tempts me so.

"You must like losing," her confidence was cocky and sexy as hell. I almost want to be mad at her for it but I couldn't possibly. How could a person who just learned the game win? I had to have a chance.

It did not take long sadly to say. Our thumbs were sparring back and forth and she looked like she was enjoying herself. I started to laugh and I looked up and saw her smile; it was over after that. I lost my concentration. With her thumb firmly in place over my she had won the battle despite how much I struggled. I even gave it my best attempt. Lexa knew I had a motive.

"Why did you find me just play this game Clarke?" Lexa's hand felt strong and warm in mine. I couldn't bring myself to let it go yet.

"Is that your question?" My terrible, terrible plan completely backfired. I was not ready for it and I'm sure it showed on my face. She softly let go of my hand and I already missed it's presence.

"Yes," she said confidently. Out of all of the questions she had asked she chose that one, which would be like a seeing glass into my heart. She would see right through me. But I had no choice but to be honest.

I swallowed hard thinking of how I should word it, but there's only one way to say, "If I won - I was going to ask you..." I looked into her eyes. She refused to make this easy. "To tell me what you said that night," I almost whispered.

Lexa gave a knowing smirk and tilted toward me. There was no such thing as personal-space in this relationship. She hovered close and I wanted to back up I did not move.

"Next time if you declare a 'thumb war' make sure you can win." She stepped out of her own tent and I about collapsed on the floor leaning onto a nearby table trying to catch my breath. It was all a bit much and instead of me having a leg up on her intentions, she had a much better idea of mine.

My hand reached my face and I could not help but sigh. _"Thumb war, really?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it so far plan on continuing. Thank you for the reviews.  
> Recommended Twitter: At ClarkeXLexa


	4. Chapter 4

**The Games We Play**

_By Rachel JD_

* * *

 

In between war strategy and meetings with our councils there was little time for me and Lexa to be alone. I would stare across the negotiation table at her and most times she'd catch me. Lexa was not one to shy away or get embarrassed by my eyes looking upon her. I would, however; shy my gaze away once I was caught and look down at whatever piece of parchment was in front of me.

From my own observation I had noticed that the grounders did not have a sense of modesty about them. They rarely got embarrassed and if they needed to get a point across there was no skirting around an issue. They spoke freely amongst each other confidently.

One thing that I was not able to get a firm grasp upon, was their mating rituals. I know what it's like for sky people to date one another, but with the concept of courting a grounder, I was oblivious to it.

The subject of dating a grounder was an important one to me as the days went on. It couldn't be much different to date someone from their culture. We weren't so different. Octavia had accomplished it and she seemed to have found true happiness.

I had hoped my lustful gazes at the commander did not faze her. She made it appear as though they did not. From my vantage point she took my attention in stride, always reserved.

My head was telling me that it was hard to feel, but my heart was telling me that it was all I could do. I wondered if she felt the same, but I already knew the answer. She and I were a lot alike and it scared both of us. Lately, I found myself walking around with my head staring at the dirt underneath my shoes.

I kept thinking of the war and I thought of Lexa often. My mind wondered off. Life was beginning to feel like a bad dream.

The one person I want to be around was the very person I tried to avoid. My emotions were uneven. I could kiss Lexa one minute and I want to punch her the next...

Late into the night she summoned me to her chambers. I assumed for another vague encounter. We were playing a good game of cat and mouse or at least that's how I interpreted it. There were no walls to knock on, so I just walked through the curtain door and found Lexa turned from me not wearing her warrior garb. It was probably not proper educate to walk in to the Commander's chambers unannounced, but I wasn't all together thinking straight. _Literally..._

"You've been distracted and distant," Lexa made a statement. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say back.

"I need you present and focused," Lexa turned around to face me. Again, I found myself quietly contemplating her. Silence had passed over us, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"I'll try harder," was all I said before turning around to walk out. I thought we were done. I thought she said what she needed and our time was over. I didn't care for being cornered and called out so easily either, so I was running away. I felt a hand reach my wrist turning me around. My back was quickly being pushed against a near by post with her hand on my chest pushing against my rib cage.

My breath caught with a thud as she kept me pinned there. "One never just leaves the Commander's presence when summoned unless they've been told to go," her voice was raspy and hot.

I looked at her surprised at her forward contact and abrasive behavior. There were so many rules. Her hand stayed on my chest moving right over my heart. It was pounding as she glided her fingers over my shirt.

It was an inferno under my skin. I wasn't sure whether to be upset by her bold movement or consider it a complement she seemed make personal contact with me more then I've seen her with anyone else.

"Do you have need of me still, Commander?" I breathed out tilting my head forward in her direction.

Her eyes stayed on mine and we shared a few breaths together having our inhales get deeper by the second. She drove me crazy and I was starting to see I was having the same effect on her.

My hand reached hers on my chest and I held it there feeling her skin. I stepped away from the post and moved forward into her taut arm. I wasn't entirely sure why I felt the need to move so boldly toward her, but I wanted to show her we were equals and I would not be pushed around so easily. I dared her to try something more.

She swallowed and breathed deep before I felt her fingers almost caressing their spot between my breasts. Her hand quickly dropped and so did my hand with a yank.

Was this to be our lot, this tension, the indirect way we'd maneuver around the actual subject? The truth was so close to the surface and it was anything else but superficial. I wanted her to kiss me. I looked down at her lips and wanted to push her against the table behind her and have her legs wrap around my hips. I wanted her to moan my name as hotly as she spoke other mundane commands to me.

I broke the silence, "what did you actually summon me here for Lexa?" I used her name to bring her down to earth. She seemed so high above me.

She didn't answer. I stepped into her personal space and she didn't move. If she wasn't going to answer me one thing I decided I'd press forward. So I asked another question, "what did you say to me that night, Lexa?" I breathed out in a huff.

Many things revolved around that night. We had opened up to each other and there was meaning hanging between her choice of words. Everything was relevant in this moment. I was tired of these games we play. I was ready for her to speak. "Tell me..." I commanded only a breath away from her.

Her eyes looked thoughtful into mine and a bit stricken. She didn't know how to be vulnerable. Weakness was not something afforded to a leader and I understood that, but what we shared didn't have to be a weakness.

She repeated what she said in her native tongue. I stared on at her hearing how beautiful her words were, but I wanted their meaning. We stayed silent until she breathed, "do not play games with my heart, Sky girl..."

Her words were a revelation. She was fragile in that moment and I could see why she guarded her heart so closely.

I licked my lips understanding the implications of what would happen next, but I was ready for her.

My hands rose onto either side of her face and I pulled her forward into a scorching kiss. I wanted her. I wanted this. She felt so good under my skin.

Lexa hesitated not wanting to let go of herself in this moment, but it had been one we were both ready for. I pulled away slightly looking into her eyes with my hands still captivating her face.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Lexa." My words set something loose and wild in her. She spun me around and took my idea away from me. She backed me into the table and I found my footing as my hands dropped to catch myself. Her lips found me passionately and she slid me onto the table, her hands at my side sliding up my shirt.

I moaned into her mouth and we found an equal fire in each other that couldn't be quenched. Our lips roamed as I welcomed her tongue into my mouth. My whole body responded to her in ways I've never experienced before.

She tasted amazing and I was surprised I held out this long from something so delicious. I wanted to taste all of her and I soon would.

I was not about to play games with Lexa's heart, not about how I felt. She had to know. I believe she understood as my body rocked against hers and my hands were unable to stay off of her skin.

No more games... Just us and whatever vulnerability we were willing to share.

"Heda..." I breathed passed her lips. Lexa stopped at looked at me in surprise that I called her by her title in her natural tongue. Her eyes caught fire as she lifted me from the table and guided our movement toward her bed. Our lips crashed together again and she felt the need to pull on my hair just a little to assert some dominance and I found I did not mind. I liked it.

I just continued to undue the rest of her wardrobe as we stumble over each other eager movements.

Lexa hadn't gotten around to collecting her winnings from our rock-paper-sicissor game, one command that must be followed. I felt she'd get around to it sooner rather than later.

Whatever other games we would come up with that night would have to stay between us for the time being.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun to write. Not beta(ed) but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
